


Bytes

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: We are Autobots [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Autobot/Human romance, F/M, Family, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 short drabbles featuring Drift/Deadlock and his human companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bytes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't finished coming up with an idea for Meri's personality but I'm slowly getting there. Meri is basically going to be Mikalea's younger cousin. Who winds up getting into a relationship with Drift/Deadlock.
> 
> I Am thinking about Meri having ADD but not entirely sure I can convincingly portray it.
> 
> I've only seen Transformers 1, 2 and 4. Have not yet seen three.

1\. Meeting  
They meet for the first time when she had returned home for the summer from college.

2\. Color  
As she stared up at him upon their first meeting the first thing she noticed was that the blue streaks in her red hair was the same as the blue on him.

3\. Family  
Meri was always excited whenever a new autobot was discovered. Because too her it meant there was simply another family member to add to the ranks.

4\. Keep away  
While the autobots and soldiers provided cover. While her cousin drove to get Bumblebee out of the line of fire. She and Sam played a dangerous game of keep away during Mission City.

5\. War  
She wasn't even fifteen when Mission City happened and she was running for her life in a dangerous game of keep away.

6\. Guardian  
Prime was pleased and unsurprised when Drift requested to be given Guardianship of the Sparkling Meri. 

7\. Protection  
Bumblebee was not amused in the slightest when his Guardianship over his youngest Sparkling was transferred to Drift against his wishes.

8\. Desire  
Drift was well aware what desire felt like. He had been alive for so long he had lost count of how many lovers he had had. But desire on this level for such a small fragile thing was new to him.

9\. Fire  
The night of Mission City during the debriefing she had woken up with her skin on fire.

10\. Ice  
Meri and Same spent the next three to five days after Mission City wrapped in cooling blankets beneath the showerheads of running ice water as glyphs were burned into their skins. 

11\. Torture  
Mikaela kept watch as best she could over her cousin and boyfriend as their skins turned bright red of burning flesh and their insides cooked them alive. 

12\. Pain  
Explosions and aftershocks were not new on the base. But Ironhide shouting for Ratchet because the Sparkling Meri had been injured were.

13\. Water  
She was very much a water person. And she always felt more at home in the water then she did anywhere else. 

14\. Air  
She never expected to be paired with an autobot who had a helicopter mode. 

15\. Sparkling  
Often times she was referred to as Bumblebee's Sparkling which according to Ratchet meant she was basically Bumblebee's child. This explained a thing or two.

16\. Question  
"Ah Prime," Will ventured as he and Bobby walked up to the leader of the Autobots who was watching BumbleBee and Drift fight. "Please tell me they are only sparing."

17\. Answers  
"Drift as to prove he is worthy to be guardian of Meri." Prime answered. 

"So this is basically your equivlent to a dad showing his daughter's boyfriend his gun collection?"

"Correct."

 

"Okay."

18\. Chess  
The game had gone on for hours and Ratchet sniffed the air in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Well that probably explained a number of things.

19\. Duo  
One of the first things Drift noticed about the Sparkling was her lovely dual colored optics. 

20\. Comfort  
Drift sighed as the steady breathing and heartbeat of his little charge filled the night air letting him know she was okay.

21\. Kiss  
The lips of his hologram brushed against hers. 

22\. Soft  
He marveled at the feel of her flesh as he traced his large digits down her arm. 

23\. Sensual  
He watched her hips sway in time to the music as the moon glistened against her pale skin.

24\. Swim  
Her muscles churned and pumped as she worked her way through the water.

25\. Bliss  
She closed her eyes in bliss as she floated a few feet beneath the surface of the water.

26\. Dance  
The long braid of hair floated around her as she twisted and turned in the water to the music she heard in her head. 

27\. Temptation  
Drift's hologram form pressed in close, until their knees touched. A gasp left her painted lips as she collapsed against the hood of his car. Her eyes dropped down to his lips and her watched her pink tongue dart out to lick her lips.

28\. Touch  
"Perhaps another tactic is in order Sensei," Drift's hologram form suggested as he watched Meri across the chess board and taped her foot gently with his.

29\. Cables  
A few cables from his arm sneaked out and wrapped gently around her limbs. A gasp left her throat when another one snaked in between her legs to caress her inner thighs.

30\. Coffee  
Drift was amused by the fact that most of the humans at NEST couldn't seem to function much in the early mornings without the thick dark beverage. He did however try to keep the consumption of his own charge contained.

31\. Call  
When his Sensei had summoned him to Earth he had not expected to find his Sparks other half.

32\. Dark  
Deadlock enjoyed whispering words of dark fun into his mind.

33\. Invitation  
She arched her back off of the hood of his car mode. Her small breasts brushing against his hologram.

34\. Play  
He could hear her laughter as Sam was chased around the yard with a hose by the youngest Sparkling.

35\. Flexible  
Watching her move through the water filled him with ideas on how best to get the fleshling to bend to his will.

36\. Hunger  
Deadlock stared down at the fleshling and not for the first time felt fierce hunger surge through him. 

37\. Metal  
The metal of his skin was a cool contrast to the burning of the glyphs on her skin.

38\. Grave  
She stared down at the grave of her parents and sighed. A messy end to a messy situation.

39\. Poison  
His kisses clouded her mind with heat and fire. She earned for the poison she could find in them as his lovely little fleshling.

40\. Fleshling  
"So," said a smooth voice. "You're our new little Fleshling."

41\. Whimper  
She whimpered and grasped his arm as Deadlock trailed a single finger between her legs. A dark promise on his lips.

42\. Snow  
The Autobots watched as their charges played in the snow.

43\. Death  
The sight of her bright red blood flowing down the side of her face reminded him that she would die far sooner then he would.

44\. Arrow  
Meri slipped the arrow silently into place and fired.

45\. Bow  
When she ran out of bullets, she threw herself at the man's back and placed her bow around his neck gripping the hardened wooden frame tight in her hands.

46\. Strange  
Her neighbor blinked when he watched her walk out to the car and climb into the car, who's door had opened on its own.

47\. Stable  
Meri had been convinced, after watching her parents' train wreck of a marriage, she would never be in a stable one herself.

48\. Age  
By the time she was twenty she felt like she was fifty.

49\. War  
She leaned against Drift as yet another war was fought and won.

50\. Fear  
She dreams. And she always wakes up her mouth open in a silent scream as she tries to reorient herself to the here and now.


End file.
